All golfers know what a tedious and laborious effort is required to individually tee or set up balls when practicing various shots. To provide relief in this situation many devices have been invented and patented to facilitate the dispensing of balls without the expenditure of a great deal of energy. These patents generally take the form of some type of support having a golf ball hopper associated therewith and means controlled by the golfer to selectively and individually dispense and position the ball adjacent the golf club head.
The golf ball dispenser of the present invention provides a simple and, therefore, economical device for accomplishing the same result, and is directed to a portable frame supporting a flexible container which houses a supply of golf balls to be individually dispensed as desired by the golfer.